She's Everything,
by Shaggelmalove
Summary: Shawn wants to cheer Jules up and so takes her from work for a little adventure with him late at night. Songfic to Brad Paisley's 'She's Everything,' :D


**AN: I OWN NOTHING OF THE PSYCH FRANCHISE!  
>Me: I have been writing <em>way <em>too many songfics lately, it's gotta be something in the air. Anyways this is another Shawn x Juliet fanfiction using 'She's Everything' by Brad Paisley. Man, I have been using waayyy too many Brad Paisley songs for these XD**

She's Everything:

Shawn looked at her as she sat at her desk in the Santa Barbara Police Department, talking on the phone with a distraught mother who claimed her thirteen year old was missing because he was an hour late coming home from school that evening. Her hair was in a loose bun and her hand was to her forehead as her exhaustion began to overwhelm her. She'd gotten up at four thirty that morning on an off-duty call from Lassiter to go to a gas station to apprehend a drug dealer and never got the chance to go back to sleep between the interrogation and having to get ready to be at work by six am that day. She'd barely had time for a shower none-the-less grab a cup of coffee on her way out.

Her desk was littered with case files and claims that she had to submit or at least begin by the end of today without the chief reducing her case load which would of course just get Lassiter on her back about it. Shawn saw her hang up the phone and sigh heavily before opening a claims file and starting to type on her computer. He picked up the chief's phone and dialed her extension number and watched her roll her eyes in frustration before picking up the receiver. "Santa Barbara Police Department, Detective Juliet O'Hara, how may I help you today?"

"You could grab a bottle of pineapple oil and meet me in the interrogation room." He said lustily into the phone. She sighed before responding.

"Shawn, this isn't a good time to joke around. I have to finish these case files and submit these claims before Carlton gets back from his rounds."

"Aw, come on Jules, I can totally see how tired you are. You deserve some pineapple loving and a nice nap with Mrs. Pickles on the sofa." Juliet smiled lightly.

"Shawn, get out of the chief's office. That's a sweet thought but if the chief sees you I don't think she'll be very forgiving. Halley has a cough and she hasn't been sleeping lately because of the crying."

"Is that why she was yelling at Buzz for drinking the last of the coffee? Anyways, I could totally cover for you and say there was a psychic emergency and you had no choice but to come home with me for a marathon of Molly Ringwald movies and a little David Bowie." Juliet giggled for a moment before recomposing herself.

"Goodbye, Shawn." She said as she hung up the phone. Shawn hung up his own and walked out of the chief's office, not without jokingly putting his leg over of the door frame of the chief's office's door frame when Juliet was looking. She shook her head with a smile as he walked over to her.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes,  
>a holey pair of jeans.<br>She looks great in cheap sunglasses;  
>She looks great in anything.<em>

He took her hands in his and pulled her up from her chair. "Shawn..." she started to talk but he put a finger to her lips. He bent down and picked up her note pad and a pen off of her desk and started scribbling a note onto it. He tore the page he wrote on off and put it on her computer screen with a piece of tape. Juliet cocked her head to the side and read it.

_'Lassie,_

_Stealing Juliet for the rest of the night. Tell Chief Vick I say 'hi' and I'll return her nice and safe in the morning. Sixteen Candles don't blow themselves out, you know._

_XOXO_

_Shawn Spence-Star'_

Juliet shook her head with a smile and Shawn retook her hands in his and began leading her out towards the door. She followed him out into the pouring rain and he twirled her around the parking lot in the soaking rain as he neared her car. "I don't have my-" she began but he held up her keys and unlocked the car door on the passenger side. He made a motion with his arms for her to get in an she slid into the seat. He closed the door and got in on the diver's side. He looked at her with her wet hair that had by now fallen out of the bun and was clinging to her face. He took this moment to kiss her, the water in their hair dripping onto their noses. When he pulled away he shook his hair, spraying her with water and causing her to scream in surprise and throw up her hands against the water flying at her.

_She says I want a piece of chocolate,  
>take me to a movie.<br>She says I can't find a thing to wear.  
>Now and then she's moody.<em>

He started the engine and she hit him jokingly with her elbow for spraying her with rain. He started the radio and Juliet turned it to Country 106.5, WYRK. Strawberry Wine by Deanna Carter began playing loudly and Shawn started singing along obnoxiously in a British accent while Juliet was actually following the tune.

"STRAWBERRRRYYYY WWWIIINNNEEE, SEEEVVEENNTEEEN." Shawn belted out as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. The person in the car next to him at the red light stared at him with a raised eyebrow and Juliet threw her head back laughing. The light turned green and they continued on along, the Pacific shoreline going past as they drove. Juliet rested her head against his shoulder and kissed his cheek. When they pulled into the Psych Detective Agency's drive she reluctantly removed her head from his shoulder and got out of the car with him. He unlocked the door and pushed it open but before she could walk in he swooped her up off her feet and carried her in.

_She's a Saturn with a sun roof  
>with her brown hair aglow.<br>She's a soft place to land  
>and a good feeling knowing.<em>

He took her into the office of the building and laid her on the sofa gently before kissing her hand. He went off to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate on a tray. He put them on the coffee table and picked up the remote, pressing play on the DVD playerafter turning the TV on. The menu for Sixteen Candles came up and Shawn pressed play. He sat down and Juliet rested her head on his shoulder and the opening scene began. Shawn handed her her mug of hot chocolate and took it gratefully as a shiver ran down her spine from being out in the rain. He let her put her legs over his and kick off her shoes. He rested his free hand on her left knee, stroking it with his thumb softly. He heard her yawn slightly and snuggle up closer to him. He pulled her onto his lap completely and kissed her ear. "You can sleep if you want to..." he whispered in her ear. She nodded into his chest with her eyes closed. He took her hot chocolate and set it on the coffee table. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

_She's a warm conversation  
>that I wouldn't miss for nothing.<br>She's a fighter when she's mad,  
>she's a lover when she's lovin'.<em>

An hour later he dozed off as well and didn't wake up until two thirty in the morning. Juliet was still sleeping peacefully in his arms and he grinned as he looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her still drying hair. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes to see him looking at her lovingly. She grinned and snuggled against him. "Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey, Jules. Sleep well?" She nodded and sat up so that her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed contentedly against him as he kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you, Shawn." She said tiredly as she put her hands over his and played with his fingers softly. "I needed this." He kissed her ear and she giggled.

_And she's everything I ever wanted  
><em>_and everything I need.  
>When I talk about her I go on and on and on<br>'Cause she's everything to me._

A few moments later and Shawn was holding himself over Juliet as they kissed on the sofa and Summer Nights was playing in the background from Grease. She ran her fingers through his hair as they pulled apart for a breath. He put his hands on either side of her face. "You are so beautiful." He told her as he stroked her face with his thumbs. "And so very soft..." Juliet giggled as she continued to play with his hair. Her eyes were dancing and she bit her lip for a moment before speaking.

"I love you, Shawn." Her voice was full of softness as she gazed into his eyes. "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away she was biting her lip.

"I love you too, Jules. You have no idea how much I do." She wrapped her legs around his waist then.

"Then show me." She said quietly as she gazed up at him.

_She's a Saturday out on the town  
>and a church girl on Sunday.<br>She wears a cross around her neck  
><em>_and a cuss word 'cause it's Monday.  
>She's a bubble bath with candles.<br>Baby, come and kiss me.  
>She's had one glass of wine<br>__and she's feelin' kinda tipsy._

Two hours later Juliet was laying nakedly beside him on the sofa. It was four in the morning and they were both ready to go back to bed. Shawn had gotten them a blanket and they were snuggled up closely together. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled as he pulled her closer to his chest so that she could feel him breathing against her back.

"I love you, too." She whispered before falling back to sleep. He gave her a kiss and closed his eyes as the smell of her hair and the feel of skin on skin drowned his senses.

_She's the giver I wish I could be,  
>and the stealer of the covers.<br>She's a picture in my wallet,  
>my unborn children's mother.<br>She's the hand that I'm holdin'  
>when I'm on my knees and prayin'.<br>She's the answer to my prayer,  
>she's the song that I'm playin'.<em>

When they woke up the next it was eight in the morning and Juliet was late for work. She jumped up from the sofa and began throwing her clothes on. Shawn stretched tiredly. "What's up, Jules?" He said through a yawn before getting up and pulling on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"I'm late, Carlton's gonna kill me." She said as she put her suit jacket on in a hurry. She ran to the bathroom only to turn in the doorway. "Do you have a brush?" She asked and Shawn tossed her his brush from his desk. "Thank you, Shawn, you're a life saver." She rushed back into the bathroom and began sorting out her tangled mess of hair. Shawn pulled on a pair of jeans and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. When she finished re-pinning her hair back into a neat bun she kissed him on the cheek and left, promising she'd talk with him later. He watched her leave.

_She's the voice I'd love to hear  
>someday when I'm ninety.<br>She's the wooden rockin' chair  
>I want rockin' right beside me.<br>Everyday that passes  
>I only love her more.<br>Yeah, she's the one  
>that I'd lay down my own life for.<em>

Gus arrived later at about nine and stopped immediately when he entered the office area. He sniffed the air for a moment and looked at Shawn, who was eating cereal on the couch while watching a re-run of Ren and Stimpy. "Shawn," he said from the doorway, "something went on here. I know it."

"C'mon, Gus. It's nothing. I've been here all night and nothing has happened here."

"Nah, Shawn, something happened. I can smell it."

"For the millionth time, Gus. The super sniffer can't smell everything." Shawn said as he turned his cartoons off and put his bowl in the sink.

"The super sniffer can smell anything, Shawn!" Gus said as he stepped in the room slowly. "Something definitely went on in here." He went over to the sofa and sat down stiffly. "It happened here, Shawn." He put his hand in between the sofa cushions. He felt around and grabbed something. "I knew it, I found something." He pulled his hand out and immediately threw the object across the room and jumped off the couch. "What the hell, Shawn? You best be out of your damn mind if you think it's ok that Juliet's underwear was in our couch!"

"What?" Shawn said in his usual snarky manner. "Juliet came here, took her clothes off and danced on our sofa and I missed it? I told you we need a pager, Gus." Gus threw a pillow at him roughly.

"You're cleaning that couch, Shawn." He said in annoyance before leaving the room. Shawn was left smiling and trying not to laugh as he picked up Juliet's underwear. "I'm not kidding, Shawn!" He yelled from the waiting room. Shawn was just smiling as he pocketed the cloth.

"Oh, Lassie's gonna get a kick out of this."


End file.
